


Radios Fill Silence, Not Hearts

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Series: Paranormal Slingphries [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Paranormal, Past Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: —Eric can hear the radio static as he switches between stations. He settles for some generic pop song before switching randomly. The new channel is strangely quiet, only contains a single voice humming along to what had been playing previously.—
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Series: Paranormal Slingphries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075019
Kudos: 3





	Radios Fill Silence, Not Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series now! 
> 
> I like ghosts...

It’s a been a long day by the time Eric finally gets in the car. So, when he is absentmindedly flipping through the radio stations, it’s more for something to tune out his thoughts than actually listen to. Yet, when he flips onto a particular station that he can’t remember seeing before, his attention is immediately focused. 

The new station seems silent at first until he hears the light humming of the tune that had been playing previously. Followed by a voice that he would recognise anywhere. “Is that me humming? Is that my voice?”

Eric is understandably hesitant at first, blaming his tired state. But, where’s the fun if he doesn’t at least give it a chance. “Al? If that’s you, say something.” The radio spits out a jumbled noise before fixing itself. 

“It’s me, Eric. I-I’m here. Oh, now I’m crying.” There’s a faint breeze brushing past Eric’s shoulder for a split second. Then, the radio continues. “I’m so sorry, for leaving you and,” there’s a small hiccup as he holds back tears. “And not listening when you told me to take it easy. I just...I couldn’t imagine sitting around while you kept working.” 

“Alan, it’s okay. I forgive you, always have. Don’t know why I even asked, you’ve always been stubborn. You were too stubborn to stop working, to not join the fight, hell, you were too stubborn to stay dead.” He laughed slightly at the last part; the radio static increasing quickly before returning to normal. 

“Yeah, I guess your right...thanks.” Eric recognises all the little ticks that make Alan, well, Alan. He can hear the slight high-class accent and the way everything he says is accompanied by a small laugh; even the way he is slow to accept praise and yet quick to forgive is there. It’s there, and it’s something Eric hadn’t been able to hear in years. 

“Alan, I’m just happy to hear your voice again. Gods, now I’m crying too.” They both sit in the car, one visible to the other but not vice-versa. It’s a strange feeling, loneliness and comfort mixed together. They both sit in the car, the reunion spilling tears for both participants.

**Author's Note:**

> Head on over to my Kuro fandom blog. We have fancy links that actually work now!  
> [Shinigami Dispatch Association ](https://shinigami-dispatch-association.tumblr.com/)
> 
> God, I fucking love comments and kudos!


End file.
